DA HOT 4!
by sakurablossom95
Summary: this is a awsome story! parings:sakuxsasu,temxshika,tenxnej,hinaxnaru. story!please r
1. Chapter 1

1**Okay right now, I'm eating a Nutty Bar, and it's hard to type with one hand ... ok. I'm good! :) I'm listening to Girl Next Door. I'm to lazy to call a Naruto character out, so I'll do it myself. I don't own Naruto or any songs I use. I do own my OC's and the plot. **

**ROLL IT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura woke up from her double king size bed feeling refreshed and quite sleepy still. She jumped off her bed and headed for the shower. After a 15 minute shower, it was 6:30. She was hesitant to look through her closet because her mom might have forgotten her promise. She gulped and sped into her closet. She did a sigh of relief. Everything was exactly where she had it.

She grabbed a shirt that goes up 3 inches from her shuolders, a dark denim mini skirt over leggings, and short anckle socks.plus Vans with gold laces. She went over to her jewelry part of her closet and picket out some black hoops that stopped halfway between her chin and her shoulder. In other words, they are pretty big, and a real diamond bracelet. After she was done with her jewelry, she went to her bathroom to put on some makeup.

"Hmm. I'm in for an onyx black eyeliner mood." She applied her eyeliner, and her same color mascara, perfect black, and a clear lipgloss and was ready to go.

When she looked at the clock, It read 7:04 am.

"Mom! I'm leaving a little early today!" Sakura yelled putting her contacts in and grabbing her Red and Black Vera Bradley. She put her Itouch phone, iPod touch, money for lunch, emergency money, car keys, and emergency candy in her Vera Bradley and ran down the stairs.

"Eww! Sakura! You look UGLY!" Her younger brother, Yakiro, yelled.

"Shut up, you twit. Go fuck your PSP." Sakura spat walking down the stairs.

"DAD! Sakura called me a twit and told me to go fuck my PSP!!" Yakiro tattled.

"Yakiro, leave your sister alone!" Sakumo yelled.

"Haha. I'm Daddy's little girl. I ALWAYS win." Sakura said pushing past Yakiro.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Love ya!" Sakura said giving her parents a kiss, Sasori a hug, and Yakiro a flick on the forehead. "I'm taking my car!" She said walking out the door.

She got into her 2008 black esculade cadilac and drove off.

"I think I'll pick up the girls." Sakura thought outloud pulling out her phone and dialing the girls.(iPod phone!)

"**Hello?"**

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hello?" **_

"Be ready in 20 minutes. I'm going to pick you up." Sakura said, after hearing the 'okays, and see you thens' she hung up and turned on her iPod touch and connected it into her car. She played with it, until she found 'we ride by .by Rihanna

Her first stop was Hinata. Hinata was outside of the Hyuuga mansion with Neji waiting beside her.

Hinata was wearing a black, pink and res tanktop, white socks, and tan shorts socks, with pink converse. She had her long violet hair in a high ponytail. Her make up was a carefully put on black eyeliner with black mascara as well. **(A.N. All of the girls will wear black eyeliner and mascara I don't feel like explaining it 2 more times.) **She wore pink dangly earrings.

Sakura looked at Neji and his face was priceless. Hinata got into the car and they both yelled "Neji! You're drooling!" as they drove away.

They busted out laughing.

"I love your outfit Hina! The earrings are a nice touch." Sakura examined.

"I love your outfit too. Your hoops really pulled the outfit together." Hinata complimented.

"Who's next? Temari or Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"Let's get Tenten next." Sakura decided. Hinata nodded.

They drove up to the Kunai mansion and Tenten was waiting at the gate.

Tenten wore tube top and tank top that went past her butt, dark denim jeans, and red Airwalks. She wore the most jewelry, but she didn't over do it. She wore gold hoops on her first hole, and ruby studs on her second, and a sapphire pendant. Her hair was over her shoulders in a pony tail. The girls commented each other's outfits and went to get Temari.

Sasuke looked outside his window and saw what he thought was Sakura.

"HN."

Temari wore a white halter top that said NO in big letters , Light denim wash jeans, and gold Reeboks (sp?). Temari wore dangling thundercloud earrings with a diamond necklace around her neck. Her hair was straightened on really nice!(for once!)

The girls commented on each other's outfits (again). The girls got a first spot in the parking spot and walked up to the guard that makes sure that no unauthorized people get into the school.

"Names and cards, please." The guard said.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Sabaku no Temari."

"higurashi Tenten." They all showed their cards.

He scanned the cards and let them in.

Once they stepped in, everyone broke out into whispers.

"Who's the new girls?"

"I don't even know them, but I like them!"

"Man, they will try to steal our guys, and they may succeed!"

And the ever-popular, "Wow, they are hot."

The girls rolled their eyes and Sakura cleared her throat.

"We are NOT new!" Sakura yelled. She pulled a megaphone out from thin air, and yelled it again.

"WE ARE NOT NEW! We are the girls you used to pick on! Sakura, Hinata, Temari and Tenten? YEAH! Eat your hearts out!" Sakura spat into the megaphone.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru looked towards the girls.

Sasuke immediately dropped karin from their ahem... 'snuggling,' to look at Sakura.

'Damn, who knew pink head had a figure. A delicious figure for that matter.' Sasuke thought.

'Wow, Hinata looks really hot in that outfit. Her eyes are exactly like Neji's.' Naruto thought.

'Damn." Shikamaru thought.

'Tenten looks really hot in that!' Neji thought.

"Watch them immediately come over to us." Sasuke whispered to the guys.

The girls walked right past them without even looking back.

In disappointment, karin went over to her friends, Ami, Ino, Umi, Rukia, Oyu, Aya, Sae, and Yuki.

"We got some competition, girls." Ino spat looking around the corner to see the girls at their lockers.

"Apparently, Forehead has a very juicy secret. We will find that out, and expose her for what she's hiding. You guys in?" Ino asked.

"Hell yeah. This is our school. No one is going to steal it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

sakura,hinata,tenten and,temari strutin their shit they walked over to their lockers and checked their make up and checked their clothes their sensei,kakashi walked over to the girls and asked if their essays were finished they all took essays out and handed them in early.

"Did any of you guys notice karin's little posse were actually jealous?" Sakura questoined. just as they were about to leave,they saw sasuke and his friends approach them ,theese 4were called the hot four. known to get exactly what they want. sasuke approached Sakura,Shikamarou approached Temari,Neji approached TenTen. Naruto approached

"Hey looks like gods missing 4 really hot angels?don't you guys agree?" Sasuke said in a grinning smirk. all the guys just nooded.

Blushing madly,Tenten stated:"what do you guys want?"not even breaking eye contact with Neji.Without noticing Neji was inching closer to Tenten and 1inch away from her face LITERALLY 1 INCH! she blushed like crazy and finally asked him

'why are you so close to my head?

Neji only replied"got a problem with that?"

" yeah I do" Tenten blurted out

"then tell me what it is and I'll just have to fix it " Neji said with a wide grinn:

"your not my boyfriend so you can't be that close to my face."

"oh then that won't be hard to fix sexy.Will it?"Neji replied with a big smirk

without even noticing him.sasuke just cupped sakura's chin and leaned forward into her's.

"hey what are you doing?" sakura asked nervously.

"relax" sasuke said to sakura. with that they walked off and Neji slightly brushed his lips against Tenten.Tenten was so freakin close to kissing him passionately, until he backed up and left with Sasuke,Naruto,and Shikamarou.


	2. Chapter 2

the time finally passed the last period came 8th period the worst P.E they all wore-the hot 4-short that said too hot 4 u to hanndle!! on their shorts and their shirts said:CAN'T HANDLE DIS!!.and then the bitch came-karin.she walked over to sakura and shoved her into temari.Sakura got up and said-

"Whats your fucken problem?bitch!"

"Your the fucken bitch!"

"haha! YEAH I'M A BITCH A FUCKEN CLASSY ONE! YEP YOUR A HOE A FUCKEN NASTY

ONE!

" ha your the hoe!!"

without the P.E coach looking Sakura turned around and socked karins ugly ass!

and knocked tha shit out of the fat ass hoe!OOHHHH

"hahahaha girls let's go sit down K?" Sakura said and with that they all sat down uchiha keep looking at her though really funny!


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah we better g-get i-in the circle!" Hinata yelled pulling Sakura with her. Sakura and Ino growled at each other, and sat down with the rest of the group.

"Today, Gai is out sick. Although he says he is not, we _know _he just says that. Anyway, I will start you all off simply. A DODGEBALL TOURNAMENT!" Said a sub-gym teacher.

Cheering was heard all out the gym, and groans had come from most of the girls. All but the the hottie four. Can I get a seven letter word for payback time? **(A/N: lol luvv The Clique Books)**

"Team 1: Sakura H., Karin O., Naruto U., Sasuke U." The man shouted. Sakura groaned and her legs started to wobble. KARIN!! KFCB!! BAKA!! I zoned out when he called the rest. "I'll be back in 5 minutes to start the game." He said and left.

"Two fangirls, perfect." Sasuke spat sarcastically. Karin giggled and winked at him.

Sakura POV

THAT DAMN BITCH!! IM GONNA THROW HER INTO THE INCINERATOR ALONG WITH SHIKAMARU!!

Sasuke smiled seductively...WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT HE _WANT _ANY FANGIRLS! UGH!

Click.

"Bi-I mean Karin you dropped your lip gloss." I said with a fake smile, and tilited my head. They both looked at me with question.

"Hmm." Karin muttered rudely and picked it up in front of Sasuke. coughslutCOUGH!

She returned a seductive smile to the guy, and purposely lost her balance and fell onto Sasuke's chest.

"Oi, Teme whats-" Naruto stopped and I covered his mouth so I could glare at the scene. Wait...Aren't I supposed to be the one who's making someone jealous? DAMNIT!

Hm...

I looked up at Naruto, who was completely clueless as to what was going on.

I can't flirt with him...Hinata still likes him. Ooh! I know, SAI JUKIRO! He's coming!

I removed my hand from Naruto's mouthed and smiled at Sai. I giggled as he smiled back.

"Hey Sai!" I licked my lips, "How have you been lately?" I asked with a dirty smile. In the corner of my eye, I could see Sasuke staring at us, and ignoring Karin.

"Hey Cherry. I've been feeling a little sick. But _now_ I feel better." Sai said. I leaned against him and added another dirty giggle.

"Do you have plans Saturday?" I asked, twirling my hair and looking up at him innocently. I could feel him getting an erection. Come to think of it, he _is _pretty hot.

I looked at Sasuke again, quickly, to see that he was whispering to Naruto and that Karin was gone.

"I glad I don't." Sai replied, his hands trailing down my stomach. I guess were both horny.

I smiled. "How about we just stay at my house?" I asked in a seductive tone.

"Well-"

"Pinky, Ino wants to talk to you." Sasuke interrupted with a twitch in his left eye. I glared.

"Tell her that I'm busy." I said.

"Now." Sasuke said and returned the glare. Sai looked between us with a confused look. He nodded.

"I get it. I'm off, and Sakura, try not to use people." Sai said and walked away. I gaped and Sasuke smirked.

"I-I was not!" I yelled.

"Oh really? If not, can I come to your house?" Sasuke asked innocently with a hand on his heart.

"Ugh." I groaned and walked towards Ino, "What did you need?" I asked.

Ino made a little "huh?"

"Sasuke said you needed to talk to me or something." I said. Was she playing dumb, or what?

"No. I never even talked to Sasuke this Gym class. Honest." Ino said. Was Sasuke...JEALOUS!? YESSSSSSS!

"Woah." I blurted out in a spacey tone and walked back over to my team.

"Oh, wait, Sakura!" Ino yelled, and I ran back over. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Tell that bitch Karin to stay away from Sasuke-kun!" Ino whispered rather loudly.

"Whatever." Thats all that would come out of my mouth. It angered me that Ino pretty much only liked Sasuke because of his looks. That's how you could compare Karin and Ino.

"Kay!" Ino yelled happily and I walked to my team.

"Alright, Let's begin!" The sub-gym teacher said with a cart full of red dodgeballs.

I looked at the teams. Ino, Pee Pine Boy, Chouji, and Betsy were on the second team. Betsy is such a bitch, heh, we call her Blueberry. Her face is always a blue-ish purple. She was the evil Sasuke fangirl I had to "deal with" today. he he!

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and the evil Shikamaru fangirl were on the third.

Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Sai were on the fourth.

I had a feeling this game wouldn't go so well.

The first teams up were mine, and Ino's.

The sub blew his whistle and tossed the balls to random people.

Ino gave me a playful smile and threw her ball at me. I caught the ball, and now...BYE BYE INO!

Ino pouted and sat down. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pee Pine Boy is my next victim!

Boop!

"Pinky, ya out!" The sub bickered.

I stood frozen as a ball hit me in the side. BLUEBERRY HIT ME! I glared at Blueberry as she smirked and batted her eyes at Sasuke. Great. Just great.

I spaced out and waited for someone to get me back in.

Boop!

"Betsy, ya out!" The sub yelled. I looked up with hope. Maybe Naruto got Betsy out for me! But I was wrong...It was Sasuke-kun! I-I mean Sasuke! SASUKE I TELL YA!

He held his hand out to me and I took it cautiously. "Your welcome, pinky." Sasuke said with a smirk. I looked away with a blush.

"Psh." I walked back onto the game floor and targeted Pee Pine Boy again.

Boop!

Pee Pine Boy got out...BY SASUKE! OH NO HE DIDN'T!

"SAASSSUKE! PEE PINE BOY IS _MY _PREY!!" I yelled and grabbed his collar roughly.

"Pee Pine Boy??" Sasuke asked innocently. I stared into his eyes...Then glared and let go.

"Let's just...play..." I muttered and walked to the other end of the game floor.

I sighed as I dropped my blue pen on the carpet of my bedroom.

I wonder if...NO! He doesn't like _me_! He's just the average perv. I'm starting to hate on Ino, and thats NOT good. I wish she didn't like Sasuke, because my jealousy always gets the better of me. That damn Karin isn't helping! And Sasuke had to be a bitch and ruin my plan to use Sai TToTT!

Aah...I need a bath.

I haven't updated since april, I know! BUT I HAD WAYYYYY TO MUCH SCHOOL WORK AND DRAMA TO DEAL WITH. ON THE BRIGHT SIDE I FOUND OUT THAT THE PEOPLE IN MY GRADE THINK MY FRIENDS AND I ARE THE QUEEN BEES! YAYZERZ! I FEEL POWERFUL! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry about the...inconvenience!


End file.
